gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Gran Turismo 7 Car Wishlist/G
Before adding vehicles, please see the RULES section on the Main Page. Ghia *Ghia Corrida '76 *Ghia Prima '76 *Ghia Tuareg '79 *Ghia GTK '79 *Ghia Pockar '80 *Ghia Shuttler '81 *Ghia Barchetta '83 *Ghia Zig '90 *Ghia Lynx '96 *Ghia Saetta '96 *Ghia 450 SS '67 *Ghia Vision Gran Turismo GAI *GAI 353 Military '55 Gonow Auto *Gonow Alter '03 *Gonow Aoosed G3 '10 *Gonow Aoosed G5 '10 *Gonow Aoosed GX5 '12 *Gonow Aoosed GX6 '12 *Gonow Dual Luck '08 *Gonow E Mei '14 *Gonow Fan '05 *Gonow Finite '10 *Gonow GA6380 '10 *Gonow GA6530 '10 *Gonow GP150 '15 *Gonow GS-1 '10 *Gonow GS-2 '10 *Gonow GS50 I '03 *Gonow GS50 II '05 *Gonow GX6 '15 *Gonow Jetstar '09 *Gonow Kairui '07 *Gonow Kaixuan '07 *Gonow Saboo '10 *Gonow Shuaichi '06 *Gonow Shuaiwei '06 *Gonow Starry '14 *Gonow Troy 100 '06 *Gonow Troy 200 '06 *Gonow Troy 300 '07 *Gonow Victor '07 *Gonow Victory '07 *Gonow Way '12 *Gonow Way CL '13 *Gonow Way L '12 *Gonow Way M1 '12 *Gonow Way M2 '14 *Gonow Xinglang '14 Griffin *Griffin Borneo Sport '68 *Griffin Marauder '63 *Griffin Rancho GT '68 Gumpert *Gumpert Apollo '05 *Gumpert Apollo Arrow '17 *Gumpert Apollo Enraged '12 *Gumpert Apollo Hybrid '08 *Gumpert Apollo Hybrid 24N Race Car '08 *Gumpert Apollo Intensa Emozione '19 *Gumpert Apollo N '17 *Gumpert Apollo R '12 *Gumpert Apollo S '10 *Gumpert Apollo Speed '10 *Gumpert Apollo Sport '07 *Gumpert Explosion '15 *Gumpert Nathalie '19 *Gumpert Nathalie Race Car '19 *Gumpert Tornante '11 GMC *GMC Acadia '12 *GMC Acadia '15 *GMC Acadia '16 *GMC Acadia Denali '17 *GMC Blue Chip 150 '56 *GMC Caballero Diablo '88 *GMC CCKW 2½-Ton 6x6 Deuce-And-A-Half Truck '42 *GMC Denali XT '08 *GMC Denali XT '08 *GMC Envoy '98 *GMC Envoy Denali '05 *GMC Firebird III '58 *GMC Granite '10 *GMC Granite '10 *GMC Jimmy SLT '00 *GMC M35 2½-Ton 6x6 Cargo Truck '50 *GMC Safari '96 *GMC Sierra '14 *GMC Sierra '16 *GMC Sierra 1500 Denali '05 *GMC Sierra 1500 Denali '07 *GMC Sierra 1500 GT '94 *GMC Sierra 1500 Hybrid '09 *GMC Sierra 1500 SL '00 *GMC Sierra 1500 SLE '00 *GMC Sierra 2500 HD Crew Cab All Terrain X '16 *GMC Sierra Denali 6.2 V8 '15 *GMC Sierra Denali HD '11 *GMC Sierra Denali Ultimate '16 *GMC Sierra Grande 1500 350V8 '72 *GMC Sonoma GT '92 *GMC Sonoma xtreme '04 *GMC Sprint SP-454 '71 *GMC Suburban Carrier Pickup '55 *GMC Syclone '91 *GMC Terrain SLT '10 *GMC Typhoon '92 *GMC Vandura G-1500 '83 *GMC Yukon Denali '04 *GMC Yukon Denali 14 *GMC Yukon Denali 16 *GMC Yukon GT '95 *GMC Yukon SLE '00 *GMC Yukon XL '04 *GMC Yukon XL 1500 '00 *GMC Yukon XL 2500 '00 Google *Google Self-Driving Car '14 Gran Turismo/Polyphony *Gran Turismo/Polyphony Red Bull X2015 '15 *Gran Turismo/Polyphony Red Bull X2014 Standard '14 *Gran Turismo/Polyphony Red Bull X2014 Fan Car '14 *Gran Turismo/Polyphony Red Bull X2011 Prototype '11 *Gran Turismo/Polyphony Formula Gran Turismo *Gran Turismo/Polyphony Formula Gran Turismo Version 2 *Gran Turismo/Polyphony Formula Gran Turismo Prototype '04 *Gran Turismo/Polyphony Red Bull X2010 5G '12 *Gran Turismo/Polyphony Red Bull X2010 5G S.Vettel '12 *Gran Turismo/Polyphony Red Bull X2010 JP Flag Colour '11 *Gran Turismo/Polyphony F090/S '90 *Gran Turismo/Polyphony F094/H '94 *Gran Turismo/Polyphony F094/S '94 *Gran Turismo/Polyphony F686/M '86 *Gran Turismo/Polyphony F687/S '87 *Gran Turismo/Polyphony F688/S '88 *Gran Turismo/Polyphony 001 '95 *Gran Turismo/Polyphony 002 '88 *Gran Turismo/Polyphony PDI RACING KART 100 *Gran Turismo/Polyphony Red Bull X2010 '10 *Gran Turismo/Polyphony Red Bull X2010 Prototype '10 *Gran Turismo/Polyphony Red Bull X2010 S. Vettel '10 *Gran Turismo/Polyphony 350Z RS *Gran Turismo/Polyphony RACING KART Jr. *Gran Turismo/Polyphony RACING KART 100 *Gran Turismo/Polyphony RACING KART 125 *Gran Turismo/Polyphony Red Bull RACING KART 125 '14 *Gran Turismo/Polyphony Red Bull X2014 Junior '14 *Gran Turismo/Polyphony RACING KART 125 Shifter *Gran Turismo/Polyphony F1500T-A '85 *Gran Turismo/Polyphony Red Bull X2019 Competition '19 Gran Turismo Notice: This is a Original Creation on GT7 and only Fictional Cars. *Gran Turismo Catter '19 City Car Division Credits 246 hp 5.2s : 228 km/h *Gran Turismo Isola '18 City Car Division Credits 810 hp 2.6s : 355 km/h Notice : The Isola is possible nammed Isola 2000 in PACA, France. But the car is dangerous. 1/1.5 have crash because power and the weight. *Gran Turismo Luxuor '22 Seat Luxury cars Division Credits Hybrid 720 hp 4s : Electronally limited at 250 km/h Notice : Uranium seats on Luxor Because price. *Gran Turismo Germany '22 Division Credits 1500 hp : 2.2s 322 km/h Notice : The Germany is the only electric car in GT7 have over 1000 Kilowatts. * Gran Turismo Beginna '97 Compact Car Division Credits I4 113 hp : 6.5s : 198 km/h Notice : This GT Original cars have a drift car for beginner's. Genty *Genty Akylone '15 Gillet *Gillet #100 Belgian Racing Vertigo Streiff 3.0 '03 *Gillet Vertigo '94 *Gillet Vertigo.5 '08 *Gillet Vertigo.5 GT2 Race Car '08 *Gillet Vertigo GT2 Race Car '02 *Gillet Vertigo Race Car '04 *Gillet Vertigo Race Car '97 *Gillet Vertigo Streiff '03 GTA Spania *GTA Spano '13 *GTA Spano 900 '13 *GTA Spano Need for Speed '13 *GTA Spano '15 GM *GM HyWire Concept '02 *GM Sequel Concept '05 *GM HydroGen4 Concept '08 *GM EV1 '97 GM Design *Vision Gran Turismo *Ecojet '02 *Firebird I Concept '53 *Firebird II Concept '56 *Firebird III Concept '58 *LeSabre '51 Ginetta *Ginetta Akula '19 *Ginetta F400 '10 *Ginetta G4 '64 *Ginetta G4 Race Car '75 *Ginetta G5 Race Car '11 *Ginetta G12 Race Car '68 *Ginetta G20 1.4L '05 *Ginetta G20 1.8L '05 *Ginetta G20 Cup Car '06 *Ginetta G21 '74 *Ginetta G33 '90 *Ginetta G33 V8 '70 *Ginetta G40 '10 *Ginetta G40 Race Car '09 *Ginetta G40 Race Car '10 *Ginetta G50 Cup Car '08 *Ginetta G50 Cup Car '08 *Ginetta G50 EV '10 *Ginetta G50 GT4 Race Car '09 *Ginetta G50 HC '09 *Ginetta G50R '09 *Ginetta G50Z Race Car '09 *Ginetta G55 Race Car '11 *Ginetta G57 Chevrolet '16 *Ginetta G60 '12 *Ginetta G60-LT LMP1 Race Car'18 *Ginetta GT4 '11 *Ginetta LMP1 Mecachrome '18 *Ginetta LMP1 Race Car '18 *Ginetta-Juno LMP Race Car '15 *Ginetta-Zytek 09S LMP Race Car '09 Green GT *Green GT H2 '13 *Green GT Prototype LeMans '09 *Green GT Twenty-4 LeMans '09 *Green GTLMP H20 Race car '18 Global *Global GT1 '06 GAZ *GAZ 67 '43 *GAZ Chaika '59 *GAZ Chaika Cabriolet '61 *GAZ Chaika Medical Wagon *GAZ Chaika '77 *GAZ Chaika Limo '60 *GAZ Chaika Phaeton '60 *GAZ Chaika Phaeton '82 *GAZ Pobeda '50 *GAZ Pobeda 4x4 '55 *GAZ SG-2 '51 *GAZ Siber '08 *GAZ Volga '82 *GAZ Volga '97 *GAZ Volga '03 *GAZ Volga '56 *GAZ Volga '62 *GAZ Volga Rally Car '62 *GAZ Volga V-12 Coupe Custom '01 *GAZ Volga Wagon Race Car '59 *GAZ Volga '70 *GAZ Volga Race Car '80 Geely *Geely BinRui '18 *Geely BinYue '18 *Geely Borui '15 *Geely Borui GE '18 *Geely Boyue '17 *Geely Emgrand EC7 '10 *Geely Emgrand EC7 '14 *Geely Emgrand EC7-RV '12 *Geely Emgrand EC7-RV Facelift '14 *Geely Emgrand EC8 '11 *Geely Emgrand EC718 '09 *Geely Emgrand EV '18 *Geely Emgrand GL '16 *Geely Emgrand GS '16 *Geely Emgrand X7 SUV '13 *Geely ET 925 Emgrand Experimental Truck '09 *Geely GC6 '16 *Geely GC9 '13 *Geely GT Tiger '09 *Geely Haijing '10 *Geely IG Fantastic Concept '09 *Geely MK '08 *Geely MK '11 *Geely Panda '09 *Geely Yuanjing FC1 '07 *Geely Yuanjing FC2 '14 *Geely Yuanjing FC3 '18 *Geely Yuanjing S1 '17 *Geely Yuanjing X1 '17 *Geely Yuanjing X3 '17 Gemballa *Gemballa 3.8 RS '90 *Gemballa 3.8 RS Touring Car *Gemballa 911 Biturbo 550 '01 *Gemballa 911 Extremo '97 *Gemballa 911 GT '01 *Gemballa 911 GT 3.8 '05 *Gemballa 911 GT500 Biturbo '06 *Gemballa 911 GTR 600 '96 *Gemballa 911 GTR 600 '01 *Gemballa 911 GTR 650 '02 *Gemballa 911 Le Mans Biturbo '95 *Gemballa 911 Mirage '90 *Gemballa Avalanche '03 *Gemballa Avalanche GT2 600 EVO '08 *Gemballa Avalanche GTR 650 '06 *Gemballa Avalanche GTR 650 EVO-R '09 *Gemballa Avalanche GTR 800 EVO-R '08 *Gemballa Avalanche Roadster GTR 600 '08 *Gemballa Avalanche Roadster GTR 650 EVO-RS '09 *Gemballa Boxster Biturbo '01 *Gemballa Diablo T50 '98 *Gemballa F355 '98 *Gemballa GT '12 *Gemballa GT Cabriolet '12 *Gemballa GT Coupe '12 *Gemballa GT McLaren MP4-12C '12 *Gemballa GT Spyder '13 *Gemballa GT750 '05 *Gemballa GTR 500 '02 *Gemballa GTR 750 '02 *Gemballa GTR 750 EVO '02 *Gemballa Mercedes SLR '15 *Gemballa MIG-U1 '10 *Gemballa Mirage GT Carbon Edition '09 *Gemballa Mistrale '09 *Gemballa Mistrale '12 *Gemballa RSR '04 *Gemballa RSR LM Race Car *Gemballa Tornado GTS 750 '09 *Gemballa Turbo Coupe '04 *Gemballa Turbo GT 550 '06 *Gemballa Turbo R-GT 320 '00 Gordon Keeble *Gordon Keeble '64 Great Wall *Great Wall CHC011 '09 *Great Wall Hover H7 '09 *Great Wall Wingle '07 Giugiaro *Giugiaro Parcour Concept '13 Grand Touring Garage *Grand Touring Garage Mustang Trans Cammer '70 Gullwing America *Gullwing America P/904 Carrera A '11 *Gullwing America 300 SLC '13 Genesis *Genesis Essentia Concept '18 *Genesis G60 '19 *Genesis G70 '18 *Genesis G70 Coupe '20 *Genesis G70 V6 '19 *Genesis G80 '17 *Genesis G80 3.3T Sport '18 *Genesis G80 3.8L AWD '18 *Genesis G80 5.0 '17 *Genesis G80 Coupe '20 *Genesis G90 '16 *Genesis G90 Facelift '19 *Genesis G90L '17 *Genesis GV70 '20 *Genesis GV80 '20 *Genesis GV80 Concept '18 *Genesis GV90 '20 *Genesis Mint Concept '19 *Genesis New York Concept '16 Gran Torino Engineering *Gran Torino Engineering 500 350GP '17 *Gran Torino Engineering Pulsar 350GP '18 GFG Style *GFG Style Kangaroo '19 Category:Wishlists